


As Dusk Falls

by TinaMuller



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning is rather dark, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Episode 4: Dark Room, F/F, Happily Ever After, Headcanon after the morphine, Junkyard Meeting, Short One Shot, William lives AU, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaMuller/pseuds/TinaMuller
Summary: After leaving the William-lives-AU in "Dark Room" behind, we all know what happened to Max.But what happend to the AU Chloe? Here's my short headcanon. Of course, it's gotta be Amberprice!Also, this is obviously featuring character death.





	As Dusk Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Life Is Strange. If I did, the final scene in the BtS credits would have never happened.

Dying almost felt like falling asleep to her. Chloe sighed deeply, feeling the darkness spreading. Ever since her car crash, she had been dying a bit at a time, her breathing getting harder with each day. That had been painful...and it had gotten so much worse since April. She wasn’t afraid to die now; not after seeing Max again. The darkness almost felt like a blanket, warm and comforting…

 

Chloe woke to the feeling of warm sunshine. Taking a deep breath, she sat up. Even the simple process of sitting up made her want to jump with joy, after all this time feeling nothing in her body, she finally felt her fingers and toes again. The way her thorax expanded when she sucked in the late spring air made her feel more alive than she had been since the day of the crash. When the feeling of overwhelming joy had ebbed down; Chloe was finally able to take in her surroundings. It was a place she had never been to, some kind of junkyard, a collection of car wrecks and damaged goods; shining in the golden glow of the setting sun.

 

She had never been to this place before, but the sense of déjà vu was nagging at the back of her mind. Slowly - savouring every step she made in her re-functioning body - Chloe walked to a building, something that looked like a shack. If that car crash hadn’t shattered her dreams of becoming a famous scientist in the same second as her spine, Chloe would have finished Blackwell and applied to the MIT. As a scientist, she hadn’t believed in an afterlife, but if it was offered for her on a plate, who was she to deny it? As she entered the shack, Chloe suddenly had to realize she wasn’t alone, there was another woman sitting on a couch that was covered by a pirate flag. Subconsciously, Chloe let her eyes wander over the other woman’s body. There was something about the shape of her jawline and the full lips that drew her in, made it impossible to look away.

 

The words “Who are you?” were on her tongue, but as Chloe’s blue eyes met burning hazel ones, the world tilted on its axis. Never breaking the eye contact, Chloe walked over and sat down next to the blonde, her nose registering a soft jasmine smell that made her feel immediately at home. It seemed that this afterlife had already given her an angel to share it with. Unsure of what to do, the brunette leaned forward, unconsciously mirroring the blonde’s move, inching closer and closer until at last their lips met. The kiss was slow and almost hesitating.

 

Before her accident, Chloe had been to dates with some guys, but nothing ever happened. This kiss felt so instinctual though, so right, that she never wanted it to end. When their lips finally stopped touching in the moment the desperate need for air took over, their heads were still touching, neither of them wanting to break the body contact. Once more, the words “Who are you?” were forming in Chloe’s mind, but she was still unable to say them. “It was never meant to be like this”, the other woman finally whispered, running one hand through Chloe’s hair. “The star-crossed lovers meeting for the first time, in a heap of broken images…” There was something about her voice…it was a voice, so soul-touching and calming and Chloe already loved every second she could listen to it. But it also felt so damn familiar.

 

“Have we met before?” she dared to ask, looking into the hazel eyes. This question was more or less rhetoric, though, if she had met this woman before, she would have never forgotten her, in the way Chloe would have never forgotten her own name. A sad headshake followed. “Not in this world; although we were meant to. Something…caused a fracture in time and space and that’s why our paths never crossed.” The amount of sadness in her voice surprised Chloe. “You make it sound as if there’s something like destiny or fate, which has drawn us together.” It was an idea that felt foreign to her, as a scientist, she knew that there was no such thing as fate – or chance – ruling the world. A shrug followed. “I was never sure about that until I died in April and ended up here. Suddenly, I was waiting for you, Chloe Price.” A part of her wanted to ask how the stranger woman knew her name, but her lips moved on their own, forming another sentence. “You might be right, Rachel Amber.”

 

Rachel Amber? The student who had gone missing in April, and searched for nation-wide? They had never met at Blackwell before her car crash; and unable to leave the house alone, Chloe had never even bothered to look at the missing person picture. But the name felt so unexplainably right that she didn’t even need the soft smile as a confirmation. “See? Part of you does remember me…or maybe an echo of me from another timeline.” They kissed again, longer this time, more passionate. In the back of her mind, Chloe heard Rachel whisper _“Is that convincing enough?”_ and her own _“Yeah”_. Smoke from a forest fire that never happened filled her nose, triggering more memories. _The Tempest_ , jumping on freight trains, cuddling on a bed illuminated by a night light.

 

“It feels so real…” Chloe murmured after the kiss ended. “That’s because it has always been real. And here we are now – together.” Their fingers intertwined and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder about the way they fitted together perfectly. “Are you…okay?” Asking this question felt so weird, but Chloe felt great now, finally able to move again, she had to know how Rachel was. “With you by my side now, the six months waiting having finally paid off? I am hella okay…and okay is not even the right word.” Shaking her head, Chloe laughed. “Hella? Who says that?” A smirk followed. “It’s a Cali thing.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to each other’s calm breaths. “What are we going to do now? Where are we going to go?” Rachel tilted her head and smiled. “Chloe Price, we can - and will - go everywhere. We have all of time and space at our fingertips. I don’t care where we go to, as long as we are together.” Some conversation nagged at Chloe’s mind and the smile on her face was a brilliant one nobody had seen for years. “I would say, we’re going to start hella big, Rachel Amber – it is time to go and climb Everest!”


End file.
